Problem: A circle with center $C$ is tangent to the positive $x$ and $y$-axes and externally tangent to the circle centered at $(3,0)$ with radius $1$. What is the sum of all possible radii of the circle with center $C$?
Let $r$ be the radius of such a circle.  Since the circle is tangent to the positive $x$-axis and positive $y$-axis, its center is $(r,r).$  This circle is also tangent to the circle centered at $(3,0)$ with radius 1, so
\[(r - 3)^2 + r^2 = (r + 1)^2.\]This simplifies to $r^2 - 8r + 8 = 0.$  By the quadratic formula, the roots are $r = 4 \pm 2 \sqrt{2}.$  Thus, the sum of all possible values of $r$ is $\boxed{8}.$

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

pair[] O;
real[] r;

r[1] = 4 - 2*sqrt(2);
O[1] = (r[1],r[1]);
r[2] = 4 + 2*sqrt(2);
O[2] = (r[2],r[2]);

draw(Circle(O[1],r[1]));
draw(arc(O[2],r[2],160,290));
draw(Circle((3,0),1));
draw((-0.5,0)--(9,0));
draw((0,-0.5)--(0,9));
draw(O[1]--(r[1],0));
draw(O[1]--(0,r[1]));
draw(O[1]--(3,0));
draw(O[2]--(r[2],0));
draw(O[2]--(0,r[2]));
draw(O[2]--(3,0));

dot("$(3,0)$", (3,0), S);
dot("$O_1$", O[1], N);
dot("$O_2$", O[2], NE);
[/asy]